Coven
by XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX
Summary: A vampire messes up & the Volturi send her to live with the Cullens in Forks. everything is fine until humans start to disapear & turn up dead. all evidence points to Rayne,now she has figure out who's doing this and clear her name, post Eclipse,before BD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: hey everyone, so this is just a story I thought of. So I hope you like it. So characters may be ooc. I'm not sure yet. I'm putting and oc in here. Ok, well let's start. **

"_Damn"_ Rayne thought again as she raced through the darkening streets of Volterra. "_I did it this time, why did I always have to piss him off over and over again, I am so dead." _Rayne smirked at the irony of what she just thought.

"Ha, Marcus is gonna slit my throat for this" She laughed darkly and ran faster. She knew that Caius, and Aro had already sent Jane and a handful of guard out to look for her.

"All because of a human" Rayne said. She jumped to the rooftops to take a look at the city. It was beautiful at night. Most people were already in their homes, tucking their children in, and getting ready for sleep. Some were still out walking the streets though. But not one of them had any idea what was actually in their city. What they thought was theirs, wasn't actually theirs. It was the Volturi's, and no one could change that, even if they wanted to.

Rayne started to concentrate on the people in houses and on the streets. She listened to their thoughts. She was like Aro in a way, but different. She was also like the Edward Cullen, who came to the city a while ago. She could hear everyone's thoughts from a distance. Unlike Aro who could only here one voice and also be touching the person, she could hear everything they had ever thought, but she never had to touch them, only hear them speak and she could hear them forever.

So Rayne kept running, she wasn't sure where to, but she wanted to get away from the wretched place. But something stopped her. Running on either side of her were two of the guard. She could instantly tell who they were, Aaron and Jared. They were at a distance at first, but started to move closer and box her in. Selena in the similar black cloak that she wore jumped in front of her. They had boxed her in and she had no way to escape. She thought of coming to a complete stop. But that option was out when Jane appeared behind her.

"Stop Rayne, this will make it less hard on you, if you just come with us." Aaron commanded her.

"So they send out the best" Rayne said. They were near the center of the city now. She could see the bell tower. The big hand hit the twelve, and the clock rang.

"_Twilight already, time flies, when you're dead"_ Rayne said, and again she laughed at the irony.

"Come on Rayne, just stop" She could hear Selena in front of her. Then she made up her mind.

Against what she just thought, Rayne came to a complete stop, and turned her glare on the three vampires that now stood in front of her. She watched as Jane jumped over her and stood next to Jared.

"Why should I go back? So Marcus can get revenge because I killed his new little pet? That's the last place I want to go." Rayne glared at them, wishing she could be running again.

"All Aro wants is for to be back, and for no one to see you, now come" Rayne turned and glared at Jane.

"No, you just don't get it Jane, I can't go back. I just got out of trouble and now you want me to back." Rayne hissed "I killed Marcus's new little pet. He won't forgive me for this, and it's all because that little _girl._ The thing thought that if it was good and kept Marcus entertained, he would turn her. Her head inflated and I put her in her place. But she got a big head again, and pissed me off. So I let my anger get the better of me and she's dead" Rayne's eyes smoldered with fury.

"Please don't make me hurt you, Rayne; you know I don't want to." Jane took off her hood, and looked Rayne in the face.

"I'm sorry but I can't" Rayne said and her eyes grew cold, and she went into a low crouch, her teeth bared.

Jane lifted her hand, and before Rayne could run, she had her down on the ground thrashing in pain on a rooftop. Rayne didn't make a sound when Jane pressed harder, giving her and extra dose of pain. But when Jane pushed too hard, Rayne finally screamed and a human from the street looked up at the rooftop.

Jane nodded at Jared, who was the strongest out of them all, out motioned for him to grab Rayne. Jared picked her up, and they fled back to the mansion that housed the vampire royalty.

**Forks**

"Oh my god" Alice sat bolt upright from her spot on the couch. So many things were flashing in her head, a female with long black hair, the Volturi, a human corpse on the floor, it was hard to keep up, but she managed.

"What's wrong Alice, what do you see?" Jasper stared at Alice.

"Something happened in Italy...something to do with the Volturi, a female, and a human." Alice started to concentrate harder." A female did something, and offended Marcus. They're going to punish her"

Jasper looked at his mate with a confused look. "What are they going to do with her? What's the verdict?"

Alice frowned and opened her eyes. "Aro decided to send her here…to Forks…and I don't know why"

"We have to tell Carlisle" Jasper stood up and grabbed Alice's hand. They left the house and drove to the Hospital. As they drove, Alice called the rest of the Cullens, and told them all to meet at the hospital. Immediately, four vampires and a human raced to the hospital to hear what Alice had just seen. Alice would wait until they were all together to say anything, so she kept quite. She didn't want to wait too long to tell Carlisle. Luckily jasper had grabbed the keys to Rose's car, and they were at the hospital in a matter of a few minutes. Now they just had to get to Carlisle.

**Disclaimer: so that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: hey everyone, hope you liked the last chapter, Time to get started on the next.**

As soon as Jasper had parked the car, Alice was out and headed to find Carlisle. Soon enough they did. He was in stitching up a little boy.

"Carlisle, we need to talk" Jasper said backing away from the little boy. When he arms started to shake, Alice grabbed hold of him and gave him a worried glance.

"I'm fine" He hissed. Carlisle looked at them.

"Give me one minute, go to my office and I'll be there soon" Carlisle finished stitching up a wound on a little boy's arm, and sealed it. Jasper was already at the door. Alice wasn't far behind him. They reached his office and opened the door. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, and Esme, were there as well. Alice turned to face Edward. He swiftly read her vision, and gasped.

"But why would they send her here, of all places?" his voice was the only noise in the room.

"I don't have an answer yet." Alice looked at him and they exchanged worried glances. As they did, Carlisle walked through the door. He closed the door behind him.

"Alice. Please tell me what happened." Carlisle said and took a seat at his desk. The chairs surrounding his desk were filled with the rest of the Cullens. Everyone was silent as Alice explained her latest vision. After she was done, all eyes were glued to Carlisle. It was silent for a minute until Jasper broke the silence.

"What do you think we should do Carlisle?" He asked looking over at the vampire. Everyone listened for what Carlisle would say.

"The only thing we really can do is wait and see what happens. As you all know, the future isn't set in stone and the Volturi may change their minds, but unfortunately I don't think they will. If the female does come here, she will be brought by the Volturi and they will tell us what they want of us. Until then we wait." Carlisle looked over to Alice."How long until they will be here Alice?" he asked

"About a week, if they don't change their minds. Just like you said, I don't think that they'll change their minds either." She said looking worried. As if reading everyone's mind, Carlisle reassured them

"No need to worry, they will come, they will explain and we can move on from there. I have to get back to work. We can discuss this more when I get home." Carlisle stood, as well as everyone else. In pairs everyone left to go back to what they were doing. They all had things to think about but mostly about the newcomer heading their way. They had no idea what was going to happen, all of them were anxious to know what was to come.

**Volterra, Italy**

"Do you know what you did?" Marcus hissed in Rayne's ear. He was circling her like a cat with a mouse.

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea" Rayne hissed back.

She felt even more pain, as Jane brought her to her knees. Rayne didn't say a word, just glared at Marcus with pure hatred on her face.

"Come now Marcus, don't be too harsh on her" They both shot glances at Aro who was sitting on one of the wooded thrones. Caius sat next to him, looking rather bored. Rayne looked at her sire, Aro looked back.

"This is your problem Rayne" he said. There was really no need after all.

"Yes this is your problem _Rayne_" Marcus spat her name out like it was venom in his mouth.

"It was all that girl's fault. If you want someone to blame, blame her." Rayne's eyes were glued to Marcus as he circled her.

"But I can't, she wasn't the one who let their temper get the best of them, she's dead now." Marcus grabbed Rayne's face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"What do you think we should do now, we've given her every punishment we've thought of for other offences" He said still looking at Rayne, but not really talking to anyone in particular.

"But you won't let me kill her." Marcus said glancing at Aro.

"No I won't" Aro said. Marcus turned his attention back to Rayne. Then an idea came to him, and as he thought of it Rayne looked at him with a bewildered look.

"You can't be serious, you can't send me there." She hissed. The thought made her sick, plus the fact that she would have to leave Demetri. The thought made her even more furious. She wasn't about to leave her mate. " I will not be stuck with them for who knows how long. There's no way in hell" Rayne glared at Marcus again.

"Yes I think it's a wonderful idea." He stood up and looked at Aro and Caius. "We will send her to the Cullens, and see if she can cope with their…diet" he smiled a toothy grin. He snapped his fingers and Demetri and Felix walked into the room.

"I want you both and some of the guard to take Rayne to the Cullens along with a message." He snapped his fingers again, and a man came in with a pen and paper. He quickly wrote a message put it in an envelope and sealed in with the Volturi seal, as he did this Rayne looked at her mate with wide eyes. Demetri looked back for a moment then focused on Marcus.

"Take this to the Cullens when you go." Marcus said handing Demetri the letter." Give it to Carlisle, and tell him to reply. Don't leave until he has agreed to the contents of the letter." Demetri and Felix both nodded. Felix went and grabbed Rayne. As soon as Jane stopped her torture, Rayne tried to escape. Jane looked at Marcus, and Aro. Marcus nodded and Aro rolled his eyes. Jane went back to her torture of Rayne.

"I think you may want to take Jane with you" Marcus said. They got Rayne under control and left. Jane was the last out of the room. When they left and the door was closed, Aro looked at Marcus.

"Do you honestly think this will work?" Aro asked him.

"It's the closest I have to trying to kill her." Marcus looked rather crossly at Aro.

"You're right; I won't let you kill her." Aro said. Without another word he got up and left leaving both Caius and Marcus.

**Disclaimer: so I hope you liked this chapter to. Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: hey people, thank you for the ones who reviewed, Just a quick note. I like the idea of Marcus showing a little more emotion then he usually does, I made his personality a little different then what it was, I hope you don't mind. I also decided on a whim that Rayne would be Demetri's mate. It's gonna come in handy later. I own nothing twilight related except Rayne, she's my own creation. All credit goes to the great authoress Stephanie Meyer and her genius brain.**

**Forks **

"What do the Volturi expect us to do with her?" Rose said. Her voice was full of frustration. After a day of worry, they had all decided to meet back home.

"I'm not sure yet," Alice said. Her face was easy to read. It was full with worry. The whole room was filled with it, with no help from Jasper.

"Well we won't know until they get here. Luckily we know exactly when they'll arrive" as Edward said this everyone looked at Alice. Looking very cross, she jumped up and ran upstairs. Jasper got up without saying a word and went upstairs to try and get Alice to talk.

"You don't need to put so much pressure on Alice like that" Bella said. "It's probably really hard for her right now"

"You right, but we need to know, the only person who can tell us is Alice" Edward said shaking his head. "I just hope that nothing is going to go wrong"

"No one wants that either" Emmett said staring out the window.

**Volterra, Italy**

"Come on Rayne, we're leaving" Demetri came into Rayne's room. Rayne sat on the edge of her bed, as Demetri walked into the room, she didn't bother to look up.

"Rayne don't you dare make this harder than it has to be." Demetri said closing the space between them. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Look at me"

As he said this, Rayne lifted her eyes and stared at her mate. "You can't do anything; Marcus has made up his mind. For once in his life he's actually decided to pay attention to something, he choose me to take all of his new found anger out on. And I don't know why" she looked down again.

"I don't have a clue either. You should be able to tell better than anyone else." Demetri took both of his hands and put them on either side of her face."But I do know that while you're with the Cullens, I will be too"

"But you can't you have to come back to Italy, come back here" Rayne said. There was a great amount of pain in her voice. "The Volturi need you." She looked away. Her voice was filled with anger.

"I'll stay in the surrounding area of forks. No one will see me." Demetri let go of Rayne's face. He pulled her into a rib crushing hug. "I'll be there hidden; but still there." He let go and grabbed her hand.

"Let's leave now, Felix will come back with an answer from Carlisle, and I will stay with you" Demetri pulled Rayne to the door. Rayne looked back at her old room, grabbed her bag from the floor, and closed the door behind her not taking a second glance.

**To Forks**

Then plane ride from Rome to Seattle was painless. The drive from Seattle to Forks was gut wrenching. Rayne looked out the window from the back seat of the car. All she saw, as they got closer and closer to Forks, were trees among trees. Felix kept driving. The car went through the small town of forks in seconds.

"It's not very big is it" Rayne said quietly.

"No it's not" Demetri said.

Felix drove the car down a winding road out of Forks. Soon Rayne spotted a break in the forest. _"The driveway to my personal hell"_ Rayne thought. As Felix turned into the Cullen's driveway.

As soon a Felix parked the car, six vampires came out of the house. Attached to Edward Cullen was the human she had seen in Volterra, the cause of all Edward Cullen's problems. Rayne didn't know what to think of the fragile human. She was small, and her skin was almost as pale as the rest of the vampires. Bella could almost pass as one of them, almost. It was her sent that gave her away. She had only seen Bella once, but only briefly. Now she knew why that tracker James wanted her so bad, along with Edward. The sent would drive any vampire insane. But Rayne wasn't bothered by the scent. She could tell out of the Cullens who were.

She briefly looked over everyone's minds. She saw what they could do. Especially the big one, Emmett. She had met Alice Cullen only once. The pixie like vampire stood next to Jasper. Rose was very pretty; her blonde hair slightly blew in the breeze. Carlisle was standing closest to Felix and Demetri. His mate Esme was close to him. They were a different group, much like the Denali clan in Alaska. But this clan of vampires were much different. She could see that if anyone attacked the human, Bella, that she would be defended. Edward was very fond of her. He would kill for her, and he had.

Carlisle looked directly at Rayne, when he spoke. "Welcome to our home, I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." He was very sincere as he said this. Rayne notice that very one was waiting for her to say something. She looked at Edward and their eyes locked.

"_So you can read minds as well." Edward thought._

"_Yes, but I am different from you" Rayne thought_

"_How so?" he was truly curious. _

"_I found the last time you came to Volterra, that you could read many minds but unlike I am like Aro, I can find out anything that they've ever thought. I don't have to touch them." Rayne was also curious." Why is it that you protect this human?"_

"_I am in love with her, isn't that enough" Edward gave Rayne a cross look._

"_You've fought for her; does that make her your mate?"_

"_In a way yes"_

"_When do you plan on changing her?"_

"_I don't want to; I want her to stay human"_

"_That seems silly to me"_ Rayne said. Edward scowled and turned away from her.

"Can we finish talking later then, I'm very…curious about the whole subject?" Rayne was still looking at Edward, when she said this out loud. Without looking at her, her nodded once. The rest of the Cullens. Along with Demetri, Felix and Jane.

"Carlisle, I have a message from Marcus for you." Demetri said stepping forward. He took out the letter from Marcus and handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle stepped forward and took the letter. He opened it and read it quickly. Rayne didn't bother to read what it said. She knew it by heart as soon as it was sealed by Marcus:

_Carlisle,_

_Rayne is coming to stay in forks, I want her to learn your ways, everything. Make sure she is fit to be sent back here. She is unruly and wild, and needs to be taught some manners. Use brute force if need be. I'm sure Emmett will be glad to help there. Send me a reply if you agree to these conditions. My guard will wait there until you reply to this. _

_Marcus_

"I will have my reply ready. If you wish you can stay here until morning and leave then" Carlisle said rereading the letter. He looked up at Demetri. Demetri nodded and Carlisle turned his attention to Rayne.

"Alice and Rosalie will show you around. I need a word with Demetri and Felix" As Carlisle said this, Alice and Rose nodded. Alice held out a hand, and waved for Rayne to follow. As Rayne went up the step, everyone cleared a way for her. Getting annoyed, she spun around and glared at the Cullens.

"I'm not a disease, so don't treat me like one" She hissed. At that moment the phrase "If looks could kill" ran through Bella's mind. Not bothering to apologize, Rayne took off after Alice. The rest of the group followed at a safe distance. They weren't really sure what was just thrown at them, but they were about to find out.

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little bit longer than the others. I'll start the next one as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: hey my lovely readers, so sorry it took me so long to update. So this is just going to be a short chappy where Alice and Rayne talk, I may put some major things in here but I probably won't. I just wanted to get this chappy in before I leave for vacation. And because I'm leaving I won't be able to update at least until the New Year. Maybe sooner but I have no idea. So I'm gonna make this chappy as long as I can get it. Hope you all enjoy it! If you like this one go check out my other Twilight stories! Well back to the story.**

As Rayne, Alice, and Rose went upstairs, the rest of the vampires and the human continued into the house and into the kitchen. Rayne looked at the little human girl, Bella, and wondered why she was so well protected. She was just a human, and Edward had told her that Bella was his mate but didn't want her to be changed. She had heard and seen this human, but was still curious about her. Rayne made up her mind to talk to her and find out some needed information.

"This is where you will be staying" Alice said. They had stopped at the last door in the hallway. Rayne could smell Edward's sent all over the place when they walked in. The black leather couch was draped with a gold blanket. Bella's sent was all over too. The Cullen females stared at Rayne waiting for her to say something. She sighed, and looked them both in the eye.

"You don't want me here, and I don't want to be here, but thank you for your hospitality" she said. Rose nodded and left the room. As she walked past Rayne, Rayne got a good look in her head. _"Very vain she is. She is a mate to the big one Emmett. She wasn't too happy about Bella's decision to become one of us. And she still isn't sure about me." _Rayne thought.

"This will be very entertaining" Rayne said grinning. She looked at Alice. "I'm sorry for scaring Edward's mate, Bella, do you think she's still frightened of me?" she asked, amused at the thought.

Alice smiled surprised that Rayne decided to talk again. "I just think that your first impression was a little on the headstrong end. I think she's gonna really get to like you."

"Why is it that you want to change her, even though Edward doesn't?" Rayne was very surprised that Edward would think this way. "Doesn't he want his mate with him?"

Alice smiled at Rayne and explained. "Edward thinks that it may be better that he marries Bella first and then changes her. We just had to deal with a revenge set vampire, Victoria; she was set out to kill Bella for revenge on Edward for her own mate. So we really haven't had time for a proper wedding. But I think that Edward will propose to her very soon" Rayne looked at Alice with a questioning look.

"But she has little family, why doesn't he just take her to Italy. The Volturi are waiting to see if Bella will be changed soon. Marcus and Caius have decided that if she isn't changed in the next year, they will do it themselves or kill her" Rayne hoped that the Cullens knew this. They had gone to too much trouble to take care of this human. It would be a waste for then if the Volturi decided to kill her after what they went to through to protect her. Alice nodded her head.

"Edward and I have discussed this with Carlisle and Esme and-"Alice was cut off by another vision. Rayne looked in Alice's mind at the vision. Bella in a dress, flowers everywhere, Edward standing there, and then everything was swallowed in a black fog." When the vision was finished, Rayne had many questions. But she had no idea where to start.

"Not to be rude but when I was looking at the vision, there was a black fog. What does that mean Alice? What's that black fog?" Rayne looked completely confused. Alice answered for her.

"We have werewolves in Forks." Alice explained "They live in La Push, about fifteen minutes from here. When they come into contact with me I can't see what will happen. It gets annoying sometimes when I have to watch out for Bella. "

Rayne just stared. "I didn't know there were any werewolves here. How in the world do you live with them? They smell so bad? There are only a few small packs in Italy, but other than them I have never heard of werewolves in packs. Rarely do we have a large pack of them. We see them out side of the city every once in a while though. How many are here?"

Alice smiled. There was a lot that Rayne was going to have to learn to survive here. Then it struck Alice like a ton of bricks. The treaty line. They hadn't told the pack of Rayne coming at all. They hadn't been warned in the slightest. She looked at Rayne who looked back.

"I think that we might have to go and talk to Carlisle" Alice said. "This could be a good thing, or a really bad thing. I'm not really sure." Rayne followed Alice as they went down the staircase and into the kitchen. As they walked in, everyone turned to look at Rayne.

"You're still here, I'm surprised hadn't left" Felix said.

Rayne glared. "Unfortunately I'm stuck here. I'm not stupid enough to try escape with Jane and the guard here. Besides I'd just get dragged back" Rayne walked over to Demetri and stood next to him. Alice cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"We haven't told the pack about Rayne. We don't even know if the treaty line applies to her now that she's going to stay here. I think that you and Sam need to talk." Rayne read over each mind quickly. Edward was thinking about a boy with dark skin, long black hair, and eyes black as coal. His name was Jacob. Bella was also thinking of the boy, Jacob. Carlisle was thinking about what Alice had just said. Esme also. Emmett was thinking about Rose. Rose about Emmett. Jasper was thinking about Alice. Alice was thinking about the black fog, and what she had seen along with it. Especially the dress Bella was wearing. She didn't bother with the guard, Felix, Jane, or Demetri.

"We should get them over here, and talk about this. I'm glad you remembered. I had forgotten them for a minute" Carlisle said looking at Alice. He was very deep in thought about this treaty line between the wolves and themselves. This line had a great deal to do with her for some reason. She dug deeper to get to the bottom of what they were so worried about. The treaty line was the dividing line between the two groups. Rayne wasn't a part of the Cullen clan, so they didn't know if it would affect her or not. This seemed to be a problem for them.

"Why would this bother them?" Rayne said out loud.

"The treaty line was created a while ago when we first came here. It is a boundary line between the La Push pack and our family. It explains the hunting ground for us and the land of the La Push pack. If we decided to cross the line, they will expose us to the humans." Carlisle explained

"But why be so confined, you don't even hunt humans. What's the point?" she asked.

"The only reason they even considered a treaty with us was because we are harmless to humans" Edward said. He looked at Bella and then to me. Bella was slow enough that she didn't notice.

"That's interesting" Rayne said sinking into thought. She had second thoughts about staying here. But then again she was an exception to this unreasonable treaty.

"Let's deal with this tomorrow." Carlisle said breaking her out of thought. They all nodded and Edward decided to take Bella home. Rayne couldn't take the crowded kitchen anymore. She grabbed Demetri's hand and ran outside. She turned to face him.

"I want to run" she said. He nodded. He informed Jane and Felix. After promising to bring her back, they took off into the night.

**Disclaimer: so there you go. Hope you like the chappy. I have some ideas but if you want to give me some I'm up for suggestions. Until I update…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I lied, I wrote another chappy. Hope you like it. Please review. It would be nice if you told me what you think.**

As Demetri and Rayne ran through the surrounding woods of Forks, Rayne thought to herself_. "This isn't what I wanted. I don't want to be in the middle of a fight between werewolves and vampires. I have no idea how long there's bad blood between them. I know that I don't want to get in between them. It would be a complete mess. If this is what Marcus wanted, he got it. This is insane." _

Rayne came to a stop when they reached the border to Canada. Demetri turned to face her. He looked in to her eyes deciding what to say to her.

"What's wrong Rayne, this isn't like you. You haven't told me a thing" he held her face in his hands, making her look at him.

"I have no idea what I've gotten myself into, a treaty between vampires and werewolves. I don't even want to know what happened here to force them to make a treaty." her eyes were clouded with confusion and frustration.

"In the end, we're gonna get out of here, you only have to be here for a while. It's not a death sentence. All we have to do is wait a while" He kissed her with as much passion as he could. He wanted to show her the dedication he had for her. He loved her, that's why he wanted her. She was strong willed, beautiful, her long black hair shined in the sun. Her skin sparked like diamonds. She may be aggravating and hot headed, but he loved her and he would continue to until the world ended. And even in death he would still love her. He hoped that she knew that. Rayne did she loved him the same way. She wouldn't ever love anyone the same way. She couldn't imagine a world without him, and she never wanted to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time they had returned, it was at least early afternoon. As they walked up to the Cullen's porch, Alice came out to greet them. She walked gracefully to them. Even to the vampires, Alice was graceful. She smiled and looked at them both. As soon as Rayne tried to look into Alice's mind, all she got was Alice trying to decipher a poem in Japanese to English. It was really annoying, she couldn't find out what was going on.

"Alice what's going on, you saw something didn't you" Rayne said

"Yes I did" She grinned. Rayne rolled her eyes. As soon as Rayne tried to get in the house, Alice got serious.

"Rayne, we have the werewolves' pack leader in the house. He agreed to meet with you, and then we're going to see what to do from there. But I have to ask you to behave. There is another wolf in there. He's immature sometimes, so if you would just ignore him, that would make this whole thing a lot better" Rayne nodded. She didn't know what to expect, but Demetri was there. She knew that he would help if she needed him. Alice opened the door and walked in.

Rayne had barely taken two steps in the house when, she nearly gagged. Her nose burned when she breathed in a horrible sent. She was expecting to smell the familiar sweet musky scent of the werewolves. But she smelled something wretched. It was like fire in her nose. Once she got control of herself, she breathed again. This time it wasn't as bad, but she nose felt burnt off. This time when she smelled, she could smell the faint smell of the werewolves, but this was different. It had a too sweet smell to it. It smelled more of the woods, but with the twist in it. She couldn't tell what it was. It smelled almost like a shape shifter was in the room.

She, Alice and Demetri walked farther into the house. The Cullen's were all standing next to two very dark skinned men; they were more boys to Rayne and Demetri then actual men. The older of the two looked Rayne and Demetri over like cattle. Rayne growled and got into a low crouch. The older one's name was Sam; Rayne hated the fact that he judged her without even talking to her. He was so irritating. she didn't know him at all and she couldn't stand him. She looked at the other boy. He was Jacob. The boy Edward was worried about. This made her look at him more closely. She got out of her crouch, and stared at Jacob. She slowly walked over to him. When they were about five feet apart she stopped. She rummaged through his mind and found out very many interesting things. Rayne grinned. She looked at Edward and then to Bella.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me that he was the source of your problems? This is actually really funny. Did you know that he has a very dirty mind?" She looked back at Jacob. He looked at her and wondered what she was talking about.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you liked Bella too. Edward didn't tell me that, but I guess that I could have found out by myself. Poor Edward has to fight with a werewolf. You see Jacob Black. Edward is so protective of the little human. I don't think you'd be able to take Bella from him unless he was dead. You'd have to pry her from his cold dead arms. Well that might not be the right analogy but I think you get my point." Everyone was staring at Rayne like she was a freak show. They had no idea that she would say so much. She looked around, and grinned. But she thought to herself_. "Why do they smell like shape shifters."_ It was very strange that they smelled like shape shifters and not true werewolves. she decided to discuss this later when Jacob and Sam were gone.

"You didn't think I would open up so quickly did you?" she asked. Rayne turned her attention to Sam.

"Now about you, I would like to know about the treaty line and if I'm a part of it" her eyes bored into Sam's as he tried to find a way to answer her straightforward answer. She grinned and waited for Sam to answer.

"We can't stop you from crossing onto our land; you aren't part of the original treaty that Ephraim Black created. We can stop you from hunting in this area. If you decide to ignore this warning we will have to destroy you. There is no exception to that rule. If you decide to hunt we will kill you." He said staring at Rayne, she stared back. A low growl came from Demetri.

"I agree to your terms. I will not hunt on your lands. As long as you keep up your end of the bargain. The treaty line doesn't apply to me. As long as I'm not limited by it I will not hunt anywhere near here. It sounds strange to me but I agree."Rayne turned to Carlisle. He nodded a job well done.

"Carlisle we will leave you family alone now." Sam said. Without saying goodbye, he walked out the door. Jacob on the other hand had a very big exit.

"Goodbye Bella, you and the rest of your bloods- I mean family have a good day. Hope your new bloodsuckers behave. The chick sounds like she'd cause some problems "as Jake walked out the door, he eyed Rayne and Demetri. He closed the door behind him and followed Sam into the woods.

"Well that didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Alice said in a very cheery tone. The tenseness that had been in the room was replaced by relief. Everyone hadn't expected it to go that smooth.

"This is definitely going to be fun. I can't wait for Rayne and Jake to get in a fight." Emmett said. He grinned at Rayne who grinned back.

Everyone headed off into different directions doing various things. The end of the werewolf meeting was much better than everyone thought it would have ever been. Rayne still though that it was odd that the wolves smelled more like shape shifters than actual werewolves. She wanted to know more about them, she planned on it.

**Disclaimer: Yay I finished the chappy. Hope I can write another soon. Until then….**


	6. AN

A/N:

Sorry everyone but I have to put in this real quick author's note. Ok so the way I'm writing this story, it's going to have some BD spoilers. So if you're reading this and you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, I would advise you to go and read it before you continue the story. I've also decided to merge Eclipse and Breaking Dawn in a way but there will be many differences. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you for all of the reviews so far! Until I post the next chappy…..

XxXBLaCKroSEesXxX


End file.
